one shots by umberellabadge
by mystradlocked
Summary: this is a collection of one shots based on some head cannons by an amazing Tumblr page called umberellabadge that i follow so i hope you enjoy them all


_This is a series of Mystrad 1 shots based on head cannons by the Tumblr user Umberellabadge_

 **Disclaimer I do not own Sherlock or any of the charters**

The new wardrobe

Myc I'm home love" Greg informed his partner while taking off his boots and hanging up his coat

"I'm in the bed room Gregory" he called as he finished redoing his lover's wardrobe

Greg entered the bedroom the king sized bed with the royal red canopy around it glittered in the moon light the two bed side table sat identical 2 alarms set to different times and a cable for charging both there phones a box of mints on each the only difference being the small lamp on Mycroft's side one side of the room next to the window a computer station with the new Apple laptop with retina scan belonging to Mycroft and a HP one belonging to Greg and at the opposite side of the room was a large TV munted on the dark blue wall and 2 bronze wardrobes with MH carved into one and GL carved into another

Mycroft had a cheeky grin on his face as Greg caught his eye

"what are you thinking Mycroft" Greg asked as he went into the drawer of his wardrobe where he keeps his night cloths and as he slipped them on he knew something was going on but decided he would waite until morning to find out

 **The next morning**

When Greg awoke in the morning in the morning to his Alarm going off he looked beside him and to his surprise the government official was still there he was awake and on his laptop but never the less still there

"morning Myc shouldn't you be at work by now"

"no I don't have to go into work till this afternoon"

"ok love well I need to get dressed and get ready for work"  
after his shower greg came in and opened his wardrobe and just started before turning to his other half "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WARDROBE MYCROFT, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS"

"now now my dear calm down I think you will look very handsom in a suite please just try it Gregory"

"oh ok dear I will for you just for you" he said putting the suite on "now I better get going or I will be late love you dear" he said kissing his lover before the government official said "and I you my dear" and with that greg left knowing fine well that, that was the closest he was going to get to hearing Mycroft saying that he loved him for now any way

 **At Scotland yard**

Greg walked in to the yard and he could feel people staring at him and silently judging him well that was until he got to his office and his Sargent and close friend Sally spoke up

"greg why are you wearing a suite" she said strugeling to keep her laugh in

"Mycroft changed my entire wardrobe to 3 piece suites ok" he said heading into his office

The DI stayed in his office for most of the day until he left the room only to get some coffee and then head out to go home

This continued for the next 3 days until one day he awoke to once again find his partner sitting on the bed on his laptop

"what is it now daring" the DI asked getting up and heading to the shower

"you'll see later my dear"

After Greg returned from his shower and opened his wardrobe preparing to put on one of those ridicules suites but when he opened it his normal cloths had been returned to their rightful place just as they always did ever time the government official tried to smarten up Greg but it had yet to work so Greg went over and hugged his lover before getting ready for work

 **Scotland yard**

Donavan was sat at her desk with a great insult ready for her smart looking boss and friend but when she saw him her face dropped back in his usual cloths and happy about it

"hey boss I see the elder Mr. Homles has finally given in to you again you bored him to death with your moaning have you Greg"

"I do believe you are right Sally thankfully I absolutely hate wearing those suites the make me feel so wired and Mycroft knows it so I don't know why he keeps doing it" and with that he went into his office to get back to his normal work.


End file.
